The Gods of Isen
There have been many deities worshipped throughout Isen's long history. Due to the cyclical global destruction caused by the Surge, some gods have been forgotten and replaced multiple times, as civilisations rebuild from the rubble. Each god is little more than a non-physical representation of an ideal or a facet of nature. They don't have fixed forms, but over time have all come to favour particular appearances. In addition, each god has a Godheart- a physical relic - that dwells within the material realm, and a spiritual home where each Godheart belongs. It is said that the gods themselves actually live inside these Godhearts, each with their own infinite realm over which they reign. When a deity's Godheart is safely stowed in its rightful place, that god's strength in the material realm is at its peak, allowing them greater control and manipulation over their ideal or natural facet. If the Godheart is lost, or removed from its home, that god's connection to the material realm is weakened. Throughout history, there has never been a single moment when all the Godhearts have been safely stowed at one time. List of Current Deities in Isen As of the current timeline 1600 AC, there are eleven deities that are worshipped or at least acknowledged by large or noteworthy portions of the population. * Fraylin, The Butterfly Queen - (God of Dreams, Hope, Luck, Fate) * Xinth, The Untrue - (God of Lies, Deception, Betrayal) * Siktaman, Prince of the Just - (God of Truth, Honesty, Loyalty) * Leahmin, The Bountiful - (God of Joy, Prosperity, Community) * Grimm, The Exiled Wolf - (God of Despair, Poverty, Loneliness) * Yrrzac, Chaos Incarnate - (God of Chaos, Lawlessness) * Brune, The Unbending - (God of Order, Law, Rules) * Kashtar, Bringer of Life - (God of Life, Healing, Growth) * Sorgamuul, The Destroyer - (God of Death, Pain, Destruction) * Trittorah, Master of Elements - (God of Weather, Elemental Forces, Travel) * Haydet, Lord of Knowing - (God of Knowledge, Learning, Invention) Non-Deities that have been worshipped as Gods In addition to actual gods that have existed in the world of Isen, there have been a number of powerful or renowned non-god beings that have been worshipped or made the focus of a major religion. * Anfer, The Lady of Compassion * Gilif, The Lady of Conquest * Krova, The Decider * Kak'tinar, The Dragon Emperor * The Unnamed Saviours The Planes There are many planes surrounding the physical manifestation of Isen. These are all realms or sub-realms relating to various facets of the Gods. There is a single realm dedicated to each of the gods, and thousands of realms where two or more gods influences bleed into one another. There is one realm, where all gods have an influence; Isen. Although there are too many planes to list, some examples are: Chaos/Death Sub-Realm There is a realm which is adjacent to Chaos, with a small sliver of Death bleeding into it continuously. The realm has no official name, although many religious scholars throughout history have considered this to be a purgatory of sorts. The landscape in this realm changes consistently, and denizens are subjected to never-ending instability and change. This realm is the home to the shadow demon, Groft; the former master of the human warlock, Lord Trantis Grifton. Life/Chaos Sub-Realm The realm where Chaos bleeds into Life is an infinite forest, bursting with life and vitality. This area contains the only path to the personal realm Kashtar.